Vampire Stalker II: Second Blood
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: The sequel to Vampire Stalker.  It's summertime and romance just might find Yami and Bakura.  YxY, BxR.
1. Loose Ends

**I hope I'm doing the right thing right now. I haven't finished the story, but I felt everyone who loved the original deserved a sneak peek of VS II (that's shorthand for Vampire Stalker II). This chapter pretty much wraps the loose ends of VS I, like the title says. I also expanded on how Yugi and Yami met and their relationship. Enjoy this sneak peek.**

Chapter One- Loose Ends

Yugi ran for the mansion as twilight cast a glow on his surroundings. He had been worried sick about Joey ever since the blonde had been kidnapped. He had been escorted home by Yami and probably wouldn't have slept all night and day if the vampire pharaoh hadn't put a sleep spell on him. Now, as he ran, he thought back to that night nine months ago when he and Yami had met.

_Nine Months Ago_

Yugi walked home after trailing Joey. Why did Joey go to a broken down house? What was he doing in there? It didn't make sense. Hopefully, Joey supplied some answers when he confronted him tomorrow. The short duelist continued to wander around. He knew he was probably worrying Grandpa sick, but he was too confused about Joey's behavior to care at the moment.

It wasn't until he had the feeling of being watched, did Yugi look around at his surroundings. He knew where he was, but the street was oddly deserted. He looked around wildly. The emptiness of the area scared him and he decided to run home when a dark figure stepped in front of him. The suddenness of the figure's appearance startled Yugi and he gave a gasp.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" he asked when his heart beat returned to normal.

The figure didn't answer. He (from what Yugi could make out) continued to stare levelly at him with intense ruby red eyes. Yugi noticed that the guy's hairstyle was just like his own. As the figure stepped into the lamplight, he saw that this guy could almost pass for his twin! Almost if it weren't for the eyes, the extra streaks of yellow, and the pale skin.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked again. And again, the figure didn't answer. At least, not in words. Instead the guy zipped behind Yugi with inhuman speed and lanced his head at Yugi's neck.

Yugi screamed as he felt two sharp pricks on his neck. The pain was indescribable! It also felt like his blood was being drained out of him. It probably was too, which meant this guy was a vampire! Vampires were real and he was going to die because of one! Just as that thought occurred to him, the fangs withdrew. Yugi sank to his knees, weak from blood loss.

As he stayed crouched on the sidewalk, the vampire leaned down and whispered, "I like you. I hope we meet again." With that, the vampire left. Yugi stayed where he was for a good hour or so before he arrived home. Thankfully, his grandpa was asleep, so Yugi didn't have to explain his lateness or the mark on his neck.

_Present Day_

Yugi pounded up the porch steps and unlocked the front door. He slipped in and closed the door behind him. It was a few minutes to nighttime and he could hardly wait for the vampires to wake up. Grinning to himself, despite his anxiety, he crept upstairs and slid into Yami's room and into the pharaoh's bed. He rested his chin on Yami's shoulder while he took in the room's decor.

It wasn't anything special, but to Yugi, was the most wonderful room in the world. The walls were painted a dark color and was peeling in some places. Electric candles glowed dimly giving the room's atmosphere an eerie feel. The carpet was threadbare and the color of red wine. Blackout curtains and blinds effectively covered the windows as well as the red velvet curtains that completely enveloped the four-poster canopy bed. A Duel Monsters Deck laid in a well-cared box that was on the nightstand beside the bed.

Yugi's eyes began to grow heavy as he surveyed the room and was about to nod off when movement caught his attention. He sat up as the pharaoh stirred and rolled over, his eyes opening and lighting up when they landed on Yugi.

"Morning, little angel."

Yugi smiled at the new nickname. Up until now, Yami had called him by name or just love. But, the new name made his heart swell with intense love as well as send a shiver of pleasure down his spine. Planting a kiss on the vampire's cheek, he replied, "Good morning."

Yami grinned as he sat up and pulled Yugi onto his lap (A/N: Aww! How cute!) and kissed him passionately on the lips before the smaller boy could say a word. The pharaoh felt Yugi deepen the kiss and he took the opportunity to tap his tongue against the closed lips. Yugi complied and Yami explored Yugi's mouth extensively before breaking.

Yugi pouted. "Why'd you stop?"

"Because I need to feed otherwise, I might bite you and I promised not to do so without your permission."

"Oh, okay." Sliding out of the bed, the two boys stepped out into the hall just as Seto and Joey emerged with their daughter cradled in Seto's arms. The sight of his friend brought back last night's fright and relief swept through the human. "Joey! I'm so glad you're all right!" Yugi tightly embraced Joey around the waist and looked up at him, smiling.

Joey stretched his arms upward and yawned hugely as he answered, "Hey, Yug."

Yugi took a step back, his mouth open in shock. "Joey, you're a vampire, too! But, how? Why?"

"I didn't want to lose him," Seto answered. Kneeling down the Yugi's level he continued. "The one that kidnapped Joey was a former lover of mine. He would have killed me had Joey not taken the blow for me. I disposed of my former lover. However, the strike and excitement sent Joey into labor. The procedure and the wound caused too much blood to be lost. I had no choice but to turn him."

Yugi noticed the bundle in the priest's arms and said, "I understand. I'd rather have Joey undead than dead. By the way, can I hold her?"

Chuckling, Seto said, "Of course. Her name is Yuri." Handing the baby to Yugi, he stood up and cuddled Joey as Yugi oohed and aahed over the newborn.

"All this mush is making me sick," came Bakura's rough voice. "I'm going out for breakfast." No one said anything as Bakura swooped down the stairs and out the doors to find his victim for the night.

**So, what do you all think? Ryou will make an appearance in the story. I just need to find some motivation to continue this story. Perhaps it lies in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dawn of the Duel. Hmm.**


	2. Bakura and Ryou

**I know it's been way too long since the first chapter, but there's some good reasons for it. One, the first chapter tied up any loose ends from VS I, just as the chapter title indicated. Two, I'm still writing this story and I generally like to wait until the story is completely done before posting it. This story is being typed instead of written and then typed so I have to email the story to my beta reader who then gives me her opinion on it. There were some points she had made concerning this chapter and I had to go back and make the corrections. As you can see from the title, this one's for the Bakura/Ryou fans.**

Chapter Two- Bakura and Ryou

Bakura sped down the street, heading for uptown. There were sure to be plenty of humans there. Most would be traveling in groups, but the tombrobber knew there would be a few traveling alone. They were his targets. He didn't care what type his victims were. Rich, poor, young, old, it didn't matter to him. Prey was prey. He used to feel the same way with tombs. It didn't matter which ones he plundered, they all had trinkets in them. Speaking of tombs, he recalled how an attempt to rob one had landed him before the newly turned vampire pharaoh:

_Five Thousand Years Ago_

Bakura slipped past yet another booby trap as he neared the treasure room. The trap in question would shoot poison spikes as soon as the panel was triggered. At first glance, the panel looked like all the other panels that surrounded it. But, to an expert robber like Bakura, the panel stood out like a sore thumb. So, the trap was easily avoided and he continued on his way.

He had heard of this tomb from other tavern customers. It was said to hold vast wealth and was well protected. While the wealth interested the thief, it was the protection that interested him even more. Traps were viewed as challenges and he thrived on challenges. That was one reason why he took to tomb robbing. Wealth was the second reason and speaking of riches, he had reached the sealed wall that hid the treasure. He could tell from the pictures on the wall. He slid his hand along the pictures, but found no telltale sign of a concealed trigger. He checked the pillars on the left and then on the right. He found the trigger of the second right pillar. Pushing the stone inward, the wall rose upward and Bakura eagerly entered so that the plundering could begin.

What greeted him were several of the pharaoh's guards. They formed a ring around him and pointed their spears at him. He growled to himself as he gauged the situation. He couldn't see a way out. The guards were sure to bind him so tightly that he would be unable to attempt an escape. With a defeated sigh, he folded his arms behind his back and allowed his enemies to bind him and drag him off to the palace.

The Throne Room's doors were thrown open and as Bakura was thrown at the throne's foot, one of the guards said, "Pharaoh, we finally captured the great thief!" Bakura noticed that the pharaoh seemed a bit pale but, nevertheless, well as he leaned forward in his seat.

"My Pharaoh, what should we do with him?" Shada asked.

"I will handle him. You are all dismissed. Everyone, except you Seto," Yami ordered.

Bakura's insides shook with fear, yet kept his face expressionless. He refused to show fear to his enemies. He knew he was going to die, but he couldn't help wondering how he was to die. Death would be an adventure, no doubt. He wasn't eagerly awaiting death, but neither would he fear it. He watched as the pharaoh rose and approached him.

"Bakura, I have decided to not execute you. Instead, I will grant you immortality. I only request that you do not resist in the slightest."

Bakura blinked as he stared at the young king. He wasn't going to die? He was being spared and being given a gift? Had the pharaoh gone senile at such a young age? Well, he certainly wasn't going to question fortune in his favor. For all he knew, if he did ask, the pharaoh might recover his senses, and order him to be executed. Bowing his head he answered, "As you wish, pharaoh." He felt the pharaoh's hands touch him briefly before they released their hold.

"Priest Seto, if you would," came the pharaoh's voice. Another set of pale hands planted themselves on the thief's shoulders and a burst of pain exploded on Bakura's neck. He gasped, but refused to resist the pain. He felt dizzy and sleepy as he collapsed on the long red carpet.

Bakura groaned as he regained consciousness. His head was throbbing, but felt fine otherwise. Cracking open his eyes, he saw the priest standing over him and holding out a goblet of something to him. "Drink this, you'll feel better," the priest ordered.

The expert thief did as the priest said. The liquid tasted delicious and it seemed to drive away his headache. As he swallowed the last drop, he became of aware of how pale his hands were as well as his tongue touching something sharp in his mouth. "So," he said, trying to act normal. "when will this gift be bestowed?"

"It already has," Seto said. "I've turned you into a vampire."

Bakura's mouth dropped. "A-a vampire?" He broke into an evil grin. "How interesting. And why was I turned?"

"It's like this," the pharaoh spoke up. "Seto and I were turned earlier tonight and since you're a thief, I figured your skills could help us in feeding."

"Really? In that case, I offer my services."

_Present Day_

'It has been an interesting five millennia,' he thought. He's fed on a variety of people, but the blood always tasted the same. He thought of Seto and Yami and felt a little jealous. They both tasted blood that they claimed was different from the rest and, as a result, they found mates. He sometimes wished he could get as lucky, but he found that he rather preferred to be alone. He operated best on his own.

He stopped on the rooftop of what appeared to be a type of hospital or bank. He wasn't concerned with the function of the building because, right below him, was a lone person. He (from what he could discern from muscle structure) wore the uniform of a sort of guard. He also appeared to be a teenager. It intrigued him. He never had the blood of a working teenager and this one would be his first. Bakura licked his lips in anticipation before leaping down and onto the young man's back.

Ryou sighed as his shifted from one foot to the other. He hated working night shifts during summer vacation, but it was the only way he could earn money to keep himself fed. His father was on another trip and wouldn't be back for quite some time. In the meantime, he was busy enough with school and work. Since it was summertime, he had told his employer that he was available anytime he was needed. Naturally, night shifts were his working times on the weekends and during the summer. During the school week, he would be working after school and early evening. He usually would arrive home around eight or eight-thirty, giving him time to have some dinner and do his homework before going to bed.

He sighed again and checked his watch. Marik was late again. The blonde was never on time and never seemed to get in trouble about his tardiness. Perhaps it was his natural charm that made the boss go easy on him. It angered Ryou, but Marik was his friend, so he never stayed mad at him for very long. He heard air being displaced before a weight landed on his back. He lightly rolled his shoulders, figuring Marik had arrived and was joking around with him as he always did when he came on duty. However, the slight movement didn't dislodge the person from his back, making him realize that he was really being attacked. He began to fight back, trying to throw off his attacker. God, was the assailant strong! All the twisting and turning Ryou was doing wasn't doing any good. He felt his hat come off, causing his silver-white hair to spill down his shoulders. Oddly enough, this simple action caused the attacker to back off. Ryou whirled around to face his attacker.

His victim was actually fighting back! This was a true challenge! Of course, Bakura thrived on challenges and succeeded every time. This time would be no different. The guard's blood was as good as his. The young guard twisted this way and that, but the tombrobber vampire kept a firm hold on the shoulders. His victim gave one mighty twist, causing his hat to fall off and reveal hair just like his own! He leaped off the human, awestruck by the silver-white hair that fell to the guard's mid-back. His would-be victim whirled around and Bakura found himself staring at a face that was identical to his own, minus the scar. His look-alike also seemed startled to see someone that looked like him.

"Who are you?" the guard demanded. "What do you want?"

"My name's unimportant. As for what I want, I'm after your blood!" Bakura bared his fangs in an attempt to scare and freeze his opponent with fear. He wasn't disappointed.

"Oh, God, you're a vampire!"

"Very good. Now, be a good victim and allow me to kill you."

Ryou thought fast. "Why kill me when there are gallons of blood behind you?"

"Gallons? What are you talking about?"

"I'm guarding a blood bank. Look, who ever you are, I'll make you a deal. If you spare me, I'll bring you a bag of blood."

Bakura stroked his chin. He was fortunate to come across the town blood bank and this human was bribing him with a bag of blood in return for sparing his life. He could use this to his advantage. This human was his mortal twin, like Yugi was to Yami. Perhaps this was the special someone he was destined to love.

"Very well, human. I'll spare your life, but you must prove you have the blood you're promising."

"What about keeping something of mine to make sure I don't run away? How about my hat? I'm required to wear it when on duty."

"Yes. I'll keep your hat. As you said, it's important to you. Now, where's the blood?"

"Be right back." Ryou disappeared into the building and returned five minutes later with the promised bribe in his hands. He placed the bag in the vampire's hands. Bakura gaped at the quantity contained in the bag. This was enough to sustain him for two maybe three days.

"Nice. This will last for a couple of days at least. You are spared, human."

"My name's Ryou."

"Ryou, then. I may come back for you, though."

"I'll have another bag, if you do."

"You would...supply me with blood?"

"We get lots of donors every day. A bag missing every two days won't be noticed."

"How fortunate for you. I accept your offer as well. I arrive here at this time and you supply me."

"Agreed, vampire."

"I'm Bakura. You should know the name of the one who will kill you if you don't deliver." With those parting words, Bakura dropped the hat and left, leaving Ryou to feel a chill down his spine.

**Well, that's it. Please don't ask for an update anytime soon. As I said, it's still a work-in-progress and speaking of work, I'm kept pretty busy what with Thanksgiving coming up and all.**


End file.
